This invention relates to carrying cases, sound effects apparatus, instrument stands and other accessories for musicians to aid in transporting and setting up string instruments including, but not limited to electric guitars and electric basses.
When guitarists and bassists using electrically amplified instrument go to work on location, they almost always require musical instruments, an amplification system, one or more instruments stands, a set of sound effects devices commonly known in the trade as pedals, and the cables required to interconnect and power the amplifier, pedals and instruments. Moving and setting up all the required equipment can require a considerable amount of effort and time. This invention addresses a large part of the transport and set-up problems by integrating a number of the required components into a single container that acts as a storage and transport case and as a musical instrument stand. An additional advantage of this invention is to simplify the musician""s set-up procedure by providing a mounting board for the effects devices, with the devices mounted and connected in a predetermined configuration.
Prior art has not yet integrated all of the above said functions into one system and required the transport and set-up of a plurality of components requiring additional effort and time and increasing the probability of cable and/or equipment failure through the additional repeated handling of interconnection cables and increased insertions into the electrical jacks of the various components. In addition to providing storage area for peripherals and accessories, the device provides a safe and secure stand for multiple electric or acoustic instruments. The device of the present invention can also be configured to provide a repair surface option for the repair and maintenance of electric or acoustic instruments, as well as tools for the maintenance of said instruments.
This invention is comprised of a two part carrying case housing a stand for multiple musical instruments, a pedal effects board and provisions for organizing and storing various accessories needed by guitarists and/or bassists to set-up, interconnect and operate a musical performance system. Said accessories include audio cables, tuning devices, power cables, neck straps and spare strings, as well as tools for the maintenance of said instruments.
The primary objects of the invention are to provide a compact, secure and convenient system for storing, transporting and setting up electrically amplified or acoustic string instruments, pedals and accessories.
Secondary objects of the invention are to provide safe and secure stands for a plurality of musical instruments and to reduce the time and effort involved in transporting, setting up and stowing accessories needed by the musician.
The invention disclosed herein includes, in combination, musical instrument stands for guitarists and bassists, along with a system for storing and transporting accessories.
The invention is comprised of a two part carrying case having separable hinges and locking devices, an integrated musical instrument stand for holding a plurality of musical instruments, an effects pedal board and storage compartments and areas.